Bats, Cats, and Birds
by Mouse9
Summary: TTB xoverTakes place three months after The End. Robin is at a crossroad. Two girls, one him. He returns home for some time alone to think and to get some Motherly advice.


_Sigh._ Okay, the disclaimer. I own noone in this story. It's all owned by Warner Brothers and DC and the likes. I'm just borrowing them. The Titan bunnies only come out once in a while, but when they do, they demand to be heard. So...enjoy.

Bats, Cats, and Birds

He had to get out. Just…take a vacation, he told Cyborg and Beast Boy when they asked. He needed the alone time.

Not that he would be alone.

It was hard to believe that only three months had gone by since Raven's sixteenth birthday and the almost beginning of the end.

Her father Trigon had tried to destroy the world and his daughter at the same time. In the end, Raven had come back, destroying her father and stopping the demon's plan for world destruction. Then she'd hugged him.

They'd spoken afterwards back at home, and her final words to him that night still lingered in his memories.

_There really is no end, just new beginnings._

They'd gone down to the party again, but this time Robin's mind wasn't on celebration. Starfire had come up to him,giving him a hugeand exclaiming her happiness that all was right was everyone again. He had pasted a smile on his face as he gave her a brief hug back and agreed.

But his eyes stayed with Raven.

Two weeks of this and he was already going crazy.

And fate was still a bitch.

So here he stood, dressed in normal clothing looking like an average sixteen-year-old boy staring at the front door of a place that used to be home for him not in the too far distant past.

Dealing with people that really couldn't help him.

The door opened and an elderly man stepped out, smiling kindly at him.

"Good afternoon Master Tim. Welcome home."

Okay, maybe one person that could.

Mustering up a genuine smile, he walked into the house.

"Alfred, it great to see you."

The kindly butler closed the door behind them, and then placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"I have your room prepared. Will you be staying a while?"

"Maybe only a day or two Alfred. I've missed you."

The older man smiled. "I've missed you also, Master Tim. Would you care to follow me?"

"I can find my way Alfred, thanks. I'm sure you have better things to do rather than baby-sit a sixteen-year-old kid."

"I hardly "baby sit" any of you Master Tim, and you know that." Alfred gestured. He stopped briefly, a look of worry on his face. Tim frowned.

"What is it, Alfred?"

"Master Bruce is out for the evening and I neglected to mention that Master Dick is here for the weekend also."

Tim grimaced. _Lovely._ "Thanks for the warning Alfred." He picked up his bags and started up the stairs.

"Oh, I'll probably be going out tonight Alfred."

The older butler snorted softly. "They all do." He said lightly before returning to the next room.

The large room was dark; the curtains covering the open balcony windows blew gently in the breeze. In the shadows someone landed quietly on the balcony, slipping in through the open doors and walking into the darkened room.

They'd only taken a couple of steps when suddenly they stopped.

"Who's there?"

"Hello…mom."

A small light clicked on the person saw Robin sitting in the desk chair next to the lamp. The figure stepped into the light, revealing her black cat suit.

"Well, well, well, the little bird comes home to roost. Not seeing enough action in Jump City little Robin?"

The teen gazed at her quietly for a moment. "We have to talk, Selena."

Walking closer, she cocked her head at him, the black mask on her face making her look more lethal. "Do we? I don't remember us ever talking about anything. Why is this suddenly so different? In fact, I was quite sure you couldn't stand me. So what's with the term of endearments now?"

Robin glared at her for a moment, then sighed heavily, the tension draining him.

"Look, I didn't come here for a fight. I came here to talk to you. As a woman."

"You noticed."

"Selena…" he warned.

"Fine, Little Robin, but haw shall we do this? May I get changed or shall we have this discussion…cat to bird." She waved her claws at him playfully. "Meow."

He rolled his eyes. "I'll be here when you get finished."

The woman known to Gotham as Catwoman nodded to the Boy Wonder. "Give me five minutes."

Exactly five minutes later, Selena Kyle emerged from her bedroom, tying her long blond hair up with a scarf. She gave him a brief glance then continued past him.

"I'm starving, you want something?"

He almost refused, then shrugged and followed her into the kitchen.

He sat down in one of the kitchen chairs as she pulled out some bread and meat and proceeded to make sandwiches.

"So," she started as she opened the bread. "What's with the mom crack?"

Robin smirked. "Well, he is my adopted father and since you are dating him…somewhat, that could potentially make you my…"

"Ugh," she shuddered. "What a horrid thought. Although that would make poor Dick slightly Oedipal."

"You need to quit playing them." Robin stated. Selena walked over to the table placing one plate of sandwiches on front of the boy and sat down opposite him with her own.

"Timothy, Timothy, Timothy, I am not playing anyone. I've made my decision."

Robin shuddered. He absolutely hated when anyone called him by his full name.

"Were you planning on telling them?"

She took a bite of her sandwich. "Already have. I know you haven't been around much, what with all your Titan things, but young Nightwing has found himself a rather attractive if not clueless young lady to spend his free time with." Another bite. "But you didn't come all the way down to Gotham to discuss my liaisons with your family. What's really going on?"

Robin took a bite of his sandwich while silently contemplating. Finally he aquested.

"I...need your advice. As screwed up as it seems, you are the only person I felt comfortable coming to."

Selena smiled. "You're right. That is pretty screwed up. But tell me anyway."

"It's my teammates. Or rather two of them."

Selena's smile widened. "It wouldn't by any chance be the two lovely young women in your company, would it?"

Robin stared at her, his mouth opened. _How in the hell did she know that?_

"You keeping tabs on me?" He demanded.

Selena laughed. "My darling Tim, there is only one thing that could ever stump the brave Robin. You were trained by the best, but even Batman has his weaknesses." Folding her hands she leaned her chin on them, smiling at him. "It seems you have inherited those same weaknesses."

"Wonderful. What the hell am I suppose to do about that?" He huffed, standing up and pacing. "I'm the leader of the Titans for Pete's sake. All four of them are under my command, I can't break up the team because I can't choose between two girls."

"It doesn't make it any easier that one is an alien Princess and the other is half demon."

He stopped pacing, looking over at her. "You sure you haven't been keeping tabs on me?"

She laughed again. "Darling, we do get papers from other cities around here. One only has to pick up the Jump City paper to read about the exploits of the Teen Titans. And believe me, the papers love to go into details however misleading they might be. The fact that you were once Batman's protégé is just fodder for their machines."

She stood up, and walked over to Robin, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Let's go into the living room and you tell me your views of the two young ladies and we'll figure out what your problem is."

For the next two hours Robin paced the living room venting about Starfire and Raven while Selena sat on the couch, her legs curled under her, petting Bast, her black cat that was lying at her side.

"Star wears her emotions on her sleeve. She isn't from here so she doesn't understand. She just brings out the best in people. After a while it's hard not to get caught up. Raven's the complete opposite. She's dark and quiet."

He glanced at the older woman. "She reminds me of you a bit, only less…" He waved his hands around trying to find the correct word. "Sensual."

Selena grinned. "Really? You think so?"

"Where you've got the feline grace, Raven is more primal. It seems like she emotionless until you get to know her. There's just something about her…"

"It's the darkness." She said. He stopped, looking over at her.

"Do what?"

"It's the darkness." Unfolding her legs, she gently moved Bast and sat up. "It's like Two Face, remember him?"

Robin nodded.

"He's been around for a while. After Dick became Nightwing and during the early days of Jason." She ignored Robin's flinching of the name of the second Robin. "Two Face had two girls that went with him everywhere for a while; Sugar and Spice. They were exactly what their names suggested. One was sweet and virginal looking, for the part of him that was still Harvey Dent and the other was dark, evil and seductive for the other part that was now the monster. Now without the entire evil villain thing, Raven and Starfire are your Sugar and Spice."

Stretching, she stood up, walking towards Robin. "Starfire is light and goodness and sweet and the epitome of the little girl trying to make everyone around her happy. She knows no better. She's the type of girl that every man wants to marry and raise a family with. Raven is the opposite. She's the quintessential bad girl. She's dark and mysterious and standoffish and she the type of girl that makes men act like fools just to get a glance from her."

"Lovely. So now that we've figured out who they are, that still doesn't help my dilemma."

Selena smiled. "Yes it does. Starfire is the girl that Tim Drake would marry, if he'd never become Robin." She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Although, if you'd never become Robin, we wouldn't be having this conversation." She shook her head a moment. "But you agreed with my statement before Tim, you are Batman's protégé in every aspect. Including the weaknesses. The best has molded you, even if the best has a bit of the dark side in him also. He used your street smarts and your hatred of gangs and murders to create you into his Robin. You have the same bit of darkness in you also."

She looked at him sadly. "I think you could date Starfire…for a time…maybe even be happy. But ultimately, you'd be attracted to the darkness." She raised her arms. "Bruce could have his pick of any woman out there, but look who he chose."

She placed her hands on his shoulder, and looked him in the eyes. "Like attracts like Robin, and you are like Batman. In the end, you know in your heart who you'll choose."

Robin sighed heavily. He knew, but it didn't make him any happier knowing who it would be.

"It isn't going to be easy."

She smiled at him, leaning in to kiss his forehead. "Love never is." She patted his shoulder and ruffled his hair a bit.

"And now, my darling Little Robin, it's late and mummy needs her beauty sleep. So shoo."

Robin nodded walking past her to the open window. He stopped briefly looking back at her.

"Selena?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

"No problem. Although, you do know that as a cat, my curiosity is now piqued and I may have to make a small visit to Jump City."

Robin smiled. "Only if you do it as Selena Kyle."

With that he left the window. Selena stood there a moment, before smiling.

"Now where would the fun be in that?"

The next morning, Tim came down the stairs yawning and scratching his head. He walked into the dining room and halted briefly, staring oddly at the two men arguing good-naturedly at the table. They both stopped as he walked in. Alfred walked in as Tim took his seat, still yawning.

"Good morning Master Tim. Long night?"

"Yep, but worth every moment, Alfred."

"Sorry I wasn't here yesterday to greet you." Bruce said over his paper. Tim shrugged picking up his juice glass.

"No problem. I know you're busy."

Dick leaned again the table looking at the teen boy who took his place. "So what brings you to Gotham, Tim?"

"I came to see Selena." He said. He took a bite of his muffin as she watched both men freeze for a moment.

"God, not you too!" Dick exclaimed. Tim smirked.

"Um…no? Too old for me." He chuckled briefly. "Actually I think of her more as a mother figure."

That got another look from the men. Dick glanced over at Bruce. "I think he's been working too hard."

"It would explain the avid hatred you had for her." Bruce stated. Putting down his paper, he turned his full attention to the teen at the end of the table. "Explain Tim."

"Nothing to explain. You adopted me, so technically you are my father figure, you adopted Dick also, so that makes his a sort of a brother, and since you kind of date Selena…" He ventured off, letting them make the rest of the connection. Dick grinned.

"Sweet!" He looked back at Bruce. "Dad, can I borrow the Porsche?"

Bruce gave him a dark glare then turned his attention back to Tim. "Okay, why did you see Selena?"

"Girl problems. All taken care of now."

"Wait. You went to Selena Kyle to ask about girls?" Dick asked. Tim nodded.

"Why her? Why didn't you come to me?"

Tim glanced up at Dick. "No offence," he said dryly. "But you and Bruce have been fighting over the same women for a while now. It was kind of, what was her word, oh, Oedipal."

Bruce let out a chuckle as Dick wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Only you would come up with something like that. And I have a girlfriend now."

"I know, she told me."

Dick shook his head, picking up a piece of toast and buttering it.

"How long are you staying?" Bruce asked, picking up the paper again.

"A day or two. I have to get back soon."

"What do they look like?"

It was Tim and Bruce's turn to look over at Dick.

"Do what?" Tim asked. Dick waved his piece of toast at his "little brother".

"The girls you were having the problems with. What do they look like?"

"One's an alien princess and the other's half demon." Bruce said from behind his paper. Dick looked at the paper for a moment, then back to Tim.

"Damn, and you call me dysfunctional?"

At that moment, Alfred walked back into the dining room, carrying a circular object.

"Master Tim, I believe you're being paged."

Tim smiled his thanks, taking it from Alfred. Thumbing it, he spoke.

"Robin here."

"ROBIN!" Beast Boy screamed into the commlink. "We have a emergency! We need you to come back now and take care of a problem…erk!"

Sounds of fighting in the background, then another voice came online.

"Nothing to worry about Rob." Cyborg's voice said. "Enjoy your vacation."

"Cannibal!" Beast Boy screamed in the background. More sound of fighting and then a new voice.

"Cyborg is going to conduct a party in which there will be large amounts of burnt flesh consumed." Starfire's voice said happily. Robin sighed, ignoring the chuckling coming from the far side of the table. He thumbed the comlink again.

"I'll call you back."

Turning off the comlink, he looked up at his mentor. "Um, can I use…?"

"You know where it is." Bruce said, still reading his paper.

"Thanks." Grabbing a piece of toast, he headed for the back room and the entrance to the bat cave. Dick waited a moment, and then stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"Oh come on, you can't tell me you aren't curious at to what these two look like?"

"I've seen them."

"In the paper. I mean in real life."

Bruce put down his paper, thinking. Finally he stood up.

" It wouldn't hurt to check them out."

Robin stood in the bat cave staring in disbelief at the mess in the living room of the tower.

"I'm gone for a day and you guys trash the place?" He asked in disbelief.

"It was Beast Boy's fault!" Cyborg exclaimed. "I just mentioned that maybe we could have a Bar-B-Que and he went nuts and tore up the place trying to hide the meat."

"Actually, it was the both of you as you were chasing him down in an attempt to reclaim the stolen flesh, friend Cyborg." Starfire pointed out. Cyborg laughed nervously.

"Heh, well…it's still Beast Boy's fault."

Cannibal!" Beast Boy screeched from the top of the refrigerator, guarding the packages of frozen meats.

"Oh for…" A new voice sounded. The packages in Beast Boy's hand darkened then disappeared only to reappear in Cyborg's hands. Raven came into the picture, and glared briefly at Beast Boy who suddenly shut up his ranting.

"Problem solved." She said, glancing over at the screen. "We'll take care of the rest of the mess. And nobody will call you on the rest of your vacation."

"When exactly will you be returning from your vacation?" Starfire asked hopefully. Suddenly she stopped frowning. "Um, Robin? Who are the two men standing behind you?"

Robin cursed softly, and glanced behind him to see Batman and Nightwing standing a way back. Starfire's eyes narrowed. "It looks a bit like the you I saw in the future."

"Wait, you're in the bat cave?" Raven asked, approaching the screen.

"What future?" Nightwing asked.

"You're in the bat cave?" Beast boy asked excitedly, jumping of the top of the refrigerator and rushing over to the monitor to get a look. "Cool!"

Robin sighed, shaking his head. "I'm signing off now and I'm not coming back for a couple more days. Don't call unless there's a real emergency."

He shut off communications, amidst the sound of protest, and turned to the two men behind him.

Nightwing nodded. "Wow. The one in the cape is kind hot for a sixteen-year-old girl. Although the other one's not bad either."

Robin shook his head again, walking away from the monitor, pulling off his mask.

"So, I'm staying for a couple more days. Is that all right?"

Batman pulled back his cowl and smiled at his youngest ward. "This is your home Tim. If you like, I can schedule a day off. Maybe we could do something."

"It could be a family thing." Dick said, pulling off his mask. "You think we should invite Selena?"

"Don't push it." Bruce said.

Robin smiled slightly; listening to the two men bicker lightly. For now, he was going to be Tim Drake, ward of Bruce Wayne and just a normal sixteen-year-old boy. And when he returned home, he would deal with the problems he'd worked out with the help of Selena. And she was right. He did know whom he would choose. But it didn't make the choice any easier.


End file.
